1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to merchandise storage containers and, more particularly, to a merchandise storage container having a pair of merchandise holders that may be pulled out of opposite sides of a sleeve.
2. Background Information
Various storage containers are known in the art. Some retailers and customers desire a merchandise storage container manufactured entirely from recycled paper and recyclable paper. In order to serve this market, merchandise storage containers have been designed entirely from recyclable paperboard such as the container depicted in FIGS. 1-8 of US-2008-0017536-A1. Additional configurations recyclable paperboard containers are desired in the marketplace.